


Father of the Beard

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, M/M, implied f!Trev/Dorian but she's just a beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a Dragon Age Kink Meme <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56869698#t56869698">prompt</a>, perfectly titled, "Dorian/Duncan, modern AU: seduced by his beard's dad"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of the Beard

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that what you're doing is wrong," the man said severely.

Dorian gulped. "M-Messere Trevelyan - "

"You can call me Duncan, son."

That made Dorian's cheeks color. "I - I'm very sorry it's your daughter I've gotten caught up in all this, but..." he shrugged helplessly. "My parents expect me to have a girlfriend of sufficient status or they _will_ start setting me up with someone instead, with the expectation of a betrothal to follow in short order."

Duncan frowned, seeing to the heart of the matter at once. "What are they paying for?"

"Housing - supplies - everything but tuition, and I lose that if they call the dean of students and tell him any of the things they've told the deans at other schools."

"Hmph. Alistair isn't the type to tolerate threats, nor anyone bad-mouthing his students."

"Alistair. You're...you're on a first-name basis with the Dean." Dorian sighed. "Shall I start packing now, then?"

"I can't ask you to put your life or your education at risk, not if I won't even make a cursory attempt to protect them. You _do_ have options, Dorian - it would hardly be the first time a 'Vint queer claimed political asylum in Ferelden."

"I...wh-what are you talking about?" Dorian asked in a small voice.

"You're as queer as an orgy of bards, Dorian. Have you been harassed for it before, in Tevinter I assume?"

"Well - yes, but - "

"And your parents have made threats. Do you have records of them?"

"Some, yes, but - "

"Then I've a friend in the state department who can start the paperwork as soon as you get in touch with her. No one should ever use who and how you love as an excuse for hate."

"Messere - Duncan...I thought we were here to talk about your daughter?" Dorian asked helplessly.

"Well, yes. But your situation is worse than I thought, and I can't ignore the quality of your character. You've done exceptionally well at the University of Haven, and by my daughter's accounts you've been a perfect gentleman, up to and including when ex-military bigots pick on you. If I thought you weren't worth saving, I wouldn't bother with this. You're a good boy, Dorian; you deserve the opportunity to become a good man, and a man of your own choosing."

Dorian did not entirely contain a little moan of arousal, and found himself squirming under Duncan's suddenly alarmed scrutiny.

"Son, has it really been that long since someone's told you they were proud of you?"

"Ser - Messere - " Dorian fumbled. "D-Duncan, I - please, you c-can't tell me you're going to help me gain political asylum and then call me 'son' and stuff, not when you're doing this much."

"A few phone calls is too much? Oh, Dorian. You deserve so much better."

"Please, I can't - I can't bear that kind of talk, even when I - even when I suck someone off I'm usually being called something far less kind."

"Those men did you a disservice," Duncan frowned. "And they should be ashamed of themselves. A lovely boy like you merits better handling than that."

Dorian covered his burning face with his hands, hiding from Duncan's soft, sincere eyes as much as his words.

"You _do_ ," Duncan said fiercely, moving to Dorian's side and tugging his hands away. "You're wonderful, Dorian."

"Then why couldn't they - my parents - like me for who I am?"

"Because they're broken people who haven't learned what most children do by the age of five or six: you can't control other people. You shouldn't even try." He pulled Dorian into a hug, let the young mage cry into his T-shirt. He tried to remind his insatiable Grey Warden-augmented sexual appetite that this was his daughter's boyfriend, quite a traumatized young man who was extremely likely to get all sorts of misplaced emotions while he was feeling this vulnerable.

Wait until he's a permanent resident at least, you filthy old man, he told himself.

"I - let me thank you, pleaseplease let me," Dorian begged. He was never so gauch as to paw at Dorian's crotch, but the squeeze of his hand on Duncan's thigh was just as unmistakeable an offer.

"Dorian," Duncan shook his head. "You really mustn't - I mean, you don't owe me anything."

"Do you...do you not want me? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have - " Dorian drew back, horrified at his own crassness.

Duncan cut him off with a gentle kiss. "YUou are more than desirable, Dorian, you are temptation itself. But if you think I'll be able to stop once I've had a taste of you, then you are seriously overestimating my self-control. And you deserve a real chance at happiness. I don't think you'll find that with a widowered Warden."

"Shouldn't I get to decide what happiness means to me?" Dorian pointed out.

"You're dangerous," Dorian chuckled. "Don't do this out of some misplaced feeling of debt, please. You really don't owe me anything. I'll help you regardless, we can just forget this ever happened - "

"So I should do it because you're handsome, not because you're kind?" Dorian smirked. "I think that can be arranged. I'd feel lucky to catch your eye no matter the situation."

And Duncan pictured it, suddenly and vividly - picking Dorian up in a club for a quick fuck in the toilets, taking him home to see what he could do with that pretty mouth.

"The honor would be mine," Duncan said, stroking Dorian's cheek. Their second kiss was deep and lingering, an exploration of each other that neither wished to cut short.

Dorian, too bold by a half, crawled into Duncan's lap to deepen the kiss, to rut down against Duncan and mewl at the delicious friction between their clothed erections. He could feel his cock leaking in his pants.

Duncan grabbed a fistful of Dorian's hair and started opening the boy's jeans, quibbles forgotten.

"Wanna suck you first," Dorian said urgently. "I'll be good, I swear, make you feel so good - "

"I know you will," Duncan soothed. "You want to do this here?"

"Yes. Bed after I take the edge off," Dorian nodded, already climbing to the floor, settling on his knees.

"Beautiful, precious boy," Duncan breathed, petting and stroking Dorian's hair. He watched the mage's every move, the way he licked his lips before opening them wide, the initial, gentle suckling on the head of Duncan's cock. How his hands were pointedly not on himself - one cupped and rolled Duncan's sac, gently driving him mad, and the other clung to Duncan's thigh as if his life depended on it. Dorian's hips squirmed aimlessly.

"You - you should ride my leg if you need friction, baby boy," Duncan suggested. Dorian moaned around his mouthful and straddled Duncan's booted foot, grinding down slowly on the soft leather. It made the mage's breath catch. Duncan flexed his toes up and Dorian mewled.

"You are so blighted gorgeous," Duncan sighed. "I'm going to keep you, I hope you're aware of that. I don't let pretty little cocksuckers slip through my grasp, not as a general rule."

Dorian slurped noisily before drawing far enough back to empty his mouth. He humped Duncan's boot needily. "Please, I"ll be your good boy, daddy please, keep me forever," he begged, hardly aware of what he was saying.

A dozen - no, a hundred - fantasies and fetishes danced through Duncan's mind: chaining Dorian in convenient places, using him whenever the mood struck, keeping him on edge for hours, putting him in all manner of costumed and sex aids of all types and sizes, corsets and panties and cock cages and ball gags and tied to a spanking bench, a St. Anders' Cross - 

"I need at least twenty years for all the incredibly kinky sex I want to have with you," Duncan moaned. "I'll keep you, baby. For as long as you want to be kept."

"Forever," Dorian repeated. "Forever, please, don't let anyone take me away." He filled his mouth with Duncan's cock, lest he make any more embarrassing confessions.

"You will go nowhere without my permission, not unless you truly desire to leave," Duncan said in a low growl. " _My_ baby boy," he grunted, spilling in DOrian's mouth, some of it dribbling down the mage's chin. "Can you come just from rutting against my shoe like that? Because I'd love to see it."

"Y-yes, Daddy!" Dorian promised eagerly, licking his lips. He worked his hips faster. He spilled in his pants, flushing red, but shame turned to pride when Duncan cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Gorgeous," the Warden said, thumbing a stray drop of his earlier release. He pressed the sticky digit into Dorian's mouth and smiled when Dorian suckled happily.

"Please, ser, will you fuck me now?" Dorian asked when Duncan pulled his hand away. "Please?" He chewed his lip for effect.

It worked.

"Stand up and strip," Duncan ordered. Dorian had never gotten naked so fast in his life as he did in that moment. "Gorgeous," he repeated, stroking Dorian's chest, admiring all the lean muscle. "Bedroom is through that door," he nodded in its direction, "go settle in however you want to get fucked. I'll be there in half a minute." Because technically, he'd pointed Dorian to the guest bedroom, and Duncan didn't exactly stock it with lube and condoms.

He almost dropped his supplies when he walked in on Dorian, bend forward to grip the headboard, arse turned toward the door, already fingering himself open. Had the boy's hole not looked so enticing, swallowing his fingers like that, Duncan may have been able to resist long enough to actually _use_ one of the condoms he'd grabbed. As it was, he shoved his jeans down without even opening the button or fly, heedless of anything but Dorian's inviting posture.

"Mine," he growled, and mounted the boy roughly. "You gorgeous little thing," he murmured. "I'll keep you forever, baby. Could never get bored of your beautiful ass, never. Fuck, there's so much I want to do - to try - with you. I'm not even sure where to start."

"Tie me up?" Dorian asked hopefully. "Tie me up and use me, do whatever you want, please Daddy I'll do anything you want, let me be your toy, your whore - "

"Yes, baby, anything you ask," Duncan promised. "Andraste's mercy, boy, you're going to be the death of me." He managed to outlast Dorian, at least, both of them coming embarrassingly quickly. "Oh - fuck, I forgot the condom," he groaned, even as he luxuriated in the feeling of Dorian's come-slicked hole. "Fuck. Sorry, baby. I"m clean, at least, and if I catch something off you I probably deserve it." Not that many diseases lasted long in his Blight-enhanced immune system.

"Mage," Dorian reminded Duncan smugly, and the older man laughed.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of Dorian. "This does mean more clean-up though," he mused.

"Don't care," Dorian murmured, rolling over to drag Duncan into a kiss. He turned a touch red and didn't quite meet the man's eyes. "I - sorry about the 'Daddy' stuff, I know that's not everyone's thing, but...um. I've always liked brawny, hairy types." He combed his fingers through the curls at the base of Duncan's belly, following them down to his cock.

"Don't be sorry," Duncan breathed out, rutting into Dorian's hand a little. "Didn't bother me a bit, and you clearly need someone looking out for you, baby. I'd rather it was me." There were too many unscrupulous men in the world who would take Dorian and abuse his fragile trust. Duncan would spare the boy that as long as he could.

That he got an excellently kinky bed partner out of the deal was entirely secondary. Really.


End file.
